Trial and Error
by Mercy Is Bad For The Vision
Summary: after the garden party, K for now


Essais et Erreurs

"Nothing can compare to an English summer" Sybil said as she looked out on the grounds of Downton Abbey. The family was taking luncheon on the patio enjoying this rare and beautiful weather.

"Except an English winter" Mary quipped sipping her coffee, she was in a particularly dull mood ever since her episode with Matthew at the garden party. She should have never listened to her aunt and waited, she should have accepted him.

"Mary why don't you take a ride on diamond today? It will take your mind off things." If it there was one thing her mother Lady Cora Grantham was good at it was reading her daughters. "I'm not feeling up to it today mama, perhaps tomorrow." She rose to leave when she heard an all to familiar voice.

"No one is going anywhere till I've said what I have to say!" The Dowager Countess Of Grantham strode definently out onto the patio "including you Mary" she sat down in one of the many chairs looked at each of them, saving Mary for last.

"Now my dear you cannot imagine my disappointment in you, why did you refuse Matthews proposal? I daresay he is the only decent offer you will ever get." Her grandmother was never one to dice words, it was something they were all used to but this time it hurt more than usual.

"Do you think I'm not disappointed in myself? That I threw away the only man that I could ever love." She did not want to cry in front of her family so she fled to the library and cried her eyes out.

Back out on the patio

"Mother don't you think that was a bit much?" Lord Grantham was used to his mothers strict ways but she had never been that harsh.

"Certianly not, she knows she must be married and soon and she goes and throws Matthew aside like an old dress."

"I don't think that's what happened granny" Sybil added bravely.

"Well it certainly looked that way to me at the garden party and I daresay cousin Isabelle feels that Matthew making an even bigger mistake letting her go."

"You and cousin Isabelle agree on something, well mark the day." Lord Grantham scoffed earning him a sharp look from his mother.

"Well if you ask me she got what was coming to her" all eyes snapped to Edith the only one that could utter such words.

"Eidith Crawley how dare you say such a thing, your sister is clearly heart broken."

"Heart broken? Please its just Mary being Mary." she got up and left.

"What on earth is happening to this family?" Lady Grantham exclaimed

Meanwhile in the library Mary dried her eyes and rang for Carson and asked him to have diamond saddled and to have Anna lay out her ridding clothes. She was going to see Matthew. She had to make it right.

She rode all the way to Crawley house and dismounted but it took almost half an hour for her to ring the bell and when she did cousin Isabelle answered the door.

"Mary, my what a surprise..."

"I wondered if Matthew was in? I would like to speak to him." Mrs. Crawley stepped aside to let her in and took her to the sitting room and asked her to wait. It seemed like an eternity till the door swung open and in walked Matthew Crawely, from the hard look in his clear blue eyes she tell he was all business so in turn she set her face in a stubborn frown.

"To what do I owe this visit?" he said taking a seat opposite her on the couch. For a moment all they did was stare at each other neither knowing what to say.

"I wanted...its just I thought that..." Mary could barley form a sentence.

"You thought what? That you could just come here and expect me to forgive you?" anger flashed in his eyes. But instead of scaring her it only made her stronger. She straighted her spine and looked him dead in the eye.

"No I didn't expect that at all, infact I came here to apologize for leading you on like I did" she watched the anger drain from his eyes. "Oh Mary I..." he took her hand but she pulled away "no you've made yourself quite clear, I've said what I have to say. I'll see myself out."

"Mary wait!" He ran out to the front yard but its to late Mary has already mounted diamond and taken off at a rather fast pace. Matthew swears under his breath and looks around helplessly. He goes back to the house to get his hat and coat and starts towards Downton.

It was his turn to make things right.


End file.
